Void ray
|fgcolor= |image=VoidRay SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2502 |last=2512 |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |type=Escort ship |propulsion= |max. speed= |length=Approx. 600 metersBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. |width= |height=Approx 280 meters |armaments=Prismatic beam |FTL= |faction= Daelaam : Nerazim |job=Surgical strike craft |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The void ray is a protoss ship in StarCraft II. Overview In use by 2502,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the void ray is a Dark TemplarAnglet, Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2007-08-05. Blizzcon 2007 Starcraft 2 Art panel 1/6. Youtube. Accessed 2009-04-18. protoss escort ship;Karune. 2007-12-12. December Discussion Topic: Artistic Direction. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-13. the result of combining Nerazim and Khalai technologies, and one of the first of its kind concerning joint Nerazim-Khalai creations. It is designed for use against armored targets.2015-02-05, Death from Above: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-08 Several void rays were captured by the Tal'darim and outfitted with bloodshard crystals to create destroyers. Because bloodshard crystals are not easily collected, the Tal'darim make use of the ship's existing armaments without hesitation when they do not have enough of them to convert a void ray into a destroyer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Design The void ray is built around a prismatic core an oblong crystal of synthetic origin2015-02-05, Void Ray Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-08 that serves as a virtually eternal power source.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The core derives its energy from both the Void and Khala, focusing them through phase crystals, and forming a self-sustaining reaction. The core has multiple layers to contain and stabilize the violent maelstrom within, transforming a perpetual state of flux into usable energy for the vessel's weapons, engines, and systems. The void ray's armored hull consists of plates fashioned from a flexible alloy, and are designed to handle the stress caused by the sheer power of the core. The molecular stability of this alloy is very high, a quality that prevents the energies of the core from disrupting its atomic bonds and degrading its structure from within. Other internal features of a void ray include a bridge, in which the commander has a chair to sit in. Terminals manned by the ship's crew extend from around the chair's position in concentric circles, allowing a void ray's commander to have a clear view of all the surrounding personnel. Such personnel include a navigator and damage control officer. The commander is entitled to a personal cabin.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. The Purifiers were able to adopt the void ray into their own arsenal, combining the research of three races into one elegant vessel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Armament Normally the void ray's core is kept in check by an arrangement of flux field projectors.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. When the void ray has locked onto a target and deployed these projectors however, it can shoot searing beams of energy that grow exponentially more powerful over time. Even heavily armored structures and warships have been incinerated by the void ray, leading some terrans to believe that it will eventually replace the carrier as the flagship of the Great Fleet. Multiple lenses are to stabilize its energy output, and a phase crystal is used to shape it into a cohesive beam. The flux field projectors amplify the power of the core. These These projectors channel streams of unstable energy into the phase crystal, increasing the effectiveness of the prismatic beam against heavily armored targets. It takes much training for protoss to master the Void energies involved in the creation of the beams, and even then few can master the full might of the projector. Those involved in this are given the rank/position/title of "Void lens." While Khalai technology in of itself is enough to align and contain the Khala's powers, a Dark Templar is required to focus the Void's power into usable form (hence the necessity of a Void lens). Without a disciplined Nerazim mind, the forces generated by the void ray will become too wild and cascade beyond control. In 2506, the phase-smith Karax devised solarite lenses for the void ray based on studying the Spear of Adun. The lenses allowed void rays to fire their beams further than normal as long as their prismastic lenses remained properly aligned.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=VoidRay SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=VoidRay SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Nerazim Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname= |baseunit= |role=Assault Warship |useguns=Prismatic beam |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=250 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=4 3 (Wings of Liberty) |campcost= |time=43 |produced=Stargate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=V |speed=3.5 |accel=2 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1 |shield=100 |shieldregen=2 |hp=150 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Prismatic beam |gun1strength='Wings of Liberty' *6 (+4 vs armored) (+20% vs massive) *8 (+8 vs armored) (+20% vs massive) at full power Heart of the Swarm *6 (+4 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.36 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=900 |makescore=450 |lostscore= |notes=*Damage increases with firing time *May fire while moving |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus The void ray's attack starts with one beam arm firing. Over time all arms will fire. The ship will follow the target and continue to attack. Void rays are strong against s, corruptors, motherships, and carriers, and weak against vikings, phoenixes, s, and s. The void ray is countered by specialized anti-air units or swarms of inexpensive units. In turn, the void ray should be partnered with other units to distract the enemy while it charges up. Void rays work well with phoenixes as a raiding unit, via the former's graviton beam.2011-08-01, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Q&A With Dustin Browder. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-08-13 The void ray is most efficient against units and structures with high hit points as it gives time for all arms to fire and rate of damage to maximize. There is a noticeable time between switching targets, making it less efficient against groups of weaker units. If additional arms have engaged when a target is destroyed and a new target is selected within a short time, the void ray will engage the new target in that state from the onset. This allows many lesser units to be destroyed in quick succession. The void ray is still vulnerable from swarms of smaller anti-air units while it charges up on a significant target. Abilities Upgrades Legacy of the Void In the Legacy of the Void single-player campaign, the void ray is one of three assault ships the player may use, the others being the destroyer and arbiter. The void ray functions as it did in Wings of Liberty, dealing more damage the longer it focuses on a single target. The void ray has a passive ability that increases its range as its damage increases, first by 1.5, then by 3 at maximum power. This makes the void ray an effective siege craft, able to attack ground units and structures safely from out of range of retaliation. Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, Vorazun is able to build void rays. They function identically to the single-player campaign of the trilogy, charging up to deal more damage the longer it attacks a single target. Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Void Ray Quotations Development Known Void Rays *''Purity of Form'' Variants *Destroyer (Tal'darim) Known Commanders *Prelate Mohandar *Commander Feranon Notes *Old warp ray lore stated that the void ray is powered by both the Void and psionic matrix. In current lore, the conjunction is between the Void and Khala instead. *The void ray is Allen Dilling's favorite unit in regards to art design.2016-11-12, BlizzCon 2016: StarCraft Interview with Allen Dilling. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-16 Images File:NormalVoidRay SC2SkinImage.jpg|A Void ray File:ForgedVoidRay SC2SkinImage.jpg|Forged void ray File:VoidRay SC2-WoL Game1.jpg|A Zhakul Guardians void ray (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:Nerazim Void Ray SC2 Rend.jpg|A Nerazim void ray (Legacy of the Void single-player campaign and Co-op missions) File:VoidRay SC2-LotV Head5.jpg|Forged void ray portrait File:PurifierVoidRay SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier void ray File:VoidRay SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Purifier void ray portrait References Category: Protoss starship classes